


Of Pestering and Juju Powers

by Nervous_SunEater



Series: Homestuck [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, This is a heavily inspired fic, mspa reader has dyed and shaved hair (image provided later), mspa reader is mixed (wasian), mspa reader is nonbinary, please dont come at me for copying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_SunEater/pseuds/Nervous_SunEater
Summary: When MSPA Reader's dreams get a little too exciting, they decide it's time to check on their friends. But are they in too far over their head searching for "Joey" and getting mixed up in their old Alternian friends' revolution?(Based after Pesterquest)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Homestuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895740
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Of Snakes and Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riverbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450455) by [FlightFright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightFright/pseuds/FlightFright). 



You are, THE GUARDIAN, and just like every time you wake up, you are exhausted.    
  
It had been a while since you had last come off your snake-like slumbering around your universe.    
  
Your body contorted as you stretched, trying to grasp at the fleeting dreams in your head. They were quite nice today, but something felt off about them.    
  
Your fingers just let one of them fly by, and you felt yourself come back into consciousness.   
  
Blinking again, you found yourself thinking back on what you’ve encountered. Whether it be the brawls with Ult. Dirk and the Director, or going toe to toe with Scratch. The kids in your dreams had succeeded to keep your mind off of these things when you were with them, but in this painful isolation, there’s nothing to distract you.   
  
Something welled in your throat, and the burning feeling didn’t help you decipher it. You didn’t know if you wanted to puke, or you wanted to cry. Mind wandering, you thought back to the trolls you befriended. The motherly nature of Chahut towards Amisia, the playboy flirtation of Lanque and Zebruh, god, this was definitely gonna make you cry.   
  
Slowly, you succumbed back to the thralls of sleep, feeling the dreams enter your mind once more as you curled yourself around your universe like a snake defending its home.   
  
Something was off with the dreams today. The flashing of red and green eyes in the corners of your vision proved so. Every now and then, you would see two new kids staring at you from the sidelines, before they ran off towards some mysterious location.    
  
Then, the nightmares came. Most of it was flashing lights, that you swore would never leave your vision. Snakes curled around you, tightening you and keeping you from struggling, their green and red eyes piercing into your own. Something was off, and the screaming that began to echo in your head and all around you only made it worse.   
  
With a jolt, you awoke and stared forward. There was a gut feeling you had to be somewhere, but for now, you would have to check with someone. And you think you knew just who. A flash in your head gave you a clear view of one of the mysterious kids and dear lord; they looked just like both her and him. But, maybe she would know of their existence.   
  
Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and felt yourself fall backwards as a slash in time and space appeared, taking you through it. Once your eyes snapped open, you felt a squash that suspiciously smelled like pumpkin smush itself under you.   
  
There was a gasp from across the room as a familiar messy head of black hair came running towards you. The feminie voice whined out, “What! Why’d you have to land on my pumpkins?!” You looked towards Jade and just plain frowned and tried to play it off, “Haha, what pumpkin?”   
  
She glared softly at you as you tried to telepathically convey your guilt. It seemed to work as she just sighed and dropped the gun she was holding. A bark echoed from somewhere outside and Jade whipped her head towards it, calling out, “Nothing, Bec! Just a friend!” Another bark, this time softer. 

You looked thankfully towards Jade, no matter how much you loved Bec, he was not a priority today. “Jade! Wonderful weather we’re having, yea?” Jade just leveled a look at you, and you shrugged helplessly.   
  
“Hi, um, not to be rude, but what’re you doing here?” she set her hands on her hips as her shirt flashed briefly, causing you to flinch softly. Cursing gently, you noticed her eyes soften as she stopped and held your hands. “Something’s wrong. C’mon, let’s go to my room, I think I remember something about you in my dreams.”   
  
You let Jade lead you off, she didn’t seem off-put by your random appearance, but honestly she was never surprised by much. She helped you up onto the bed then sat across from you, holding your hands in hers. Her smile was soft as she spoke, “So, tell me what’s something on your mind. I have a hunch it has to do with my grandpa.”   
  
Weakly, you nodded, “Yea, um, did he ever tell you about any other kids of his, other than you?” For a second, you thought you saw a flood of emotions enter her eyes before it was gone the next. Seemingly heavy-minded, she let out a heavy sigh and looked towards you.   
  
“Yea, my grandpa mentioned a little about two people named Joey and Jude. He didn’t say much, other than that he and them didn’t talk much. Why?” her eyes bore into yours, as if trying to implore you to answer.   
  
You rubbed your neck, looking towards Jade with a soft gulp, “I dreamed of them. But, it doesn’t make sense because I never dream of people I don’t meet. So, why are they so important? And, to add a cherry to the ice cream, after I dreamed of them I got nightmares about flashing eightball eyes and snakes. This just, doesn’t make sense at all!”    
  
Seeing your discomfort, Jade clasped your hands in hers again and squeezed them gently, “I’m glad you came to me. Here’s my answer, seek out the trolls, they may know more about weird eightball metaphors. And, maybe they’ll have something on other humans coming to the planet. But promise me, at the least, that you’ll take my extra phone and tell me once you get any info.” 

You sputtered as she pushed a phone into your chest and kept pushing you backwards, “What but I never mentioned other humans being on Alternia.” Then it hit you as she winked at you and waggled her fingers full of rubber bands, she had seen it in a bubble. So, there was a lead for you.   
  
Gently, you stared at the phone before waving to Jade. She giggled and waved back, watching as you fell into another fold in reality. You felt your body float in the complete void before you were spit once again into another world, this one dim and bright all at the same time.   
  
Feeling yourself falling, you looked down and took a huge gasp of air as you felt your body collide with the top of a hive. Hissing, you looked down, recognizing the dreary orangish brown cliffs below, with a loud screeching spidermom. Welp, you definitely hit your mark.   
  
Scrambling off the top of the hive, you headed towards the above-ground entrance to your spider-friend’s hive. A door burst open before you as Vriska pointed some kind of weapon in your direction. When she opened her good eye, she almost collapsed seeing you. Running over, you smiled as you did so causing her to smile back.   
  
She pulled you into her hive and into a hug, just kinda parading you around, “Sup bitch, how’s it been with you?” Her hands drifted around your head before landing on top, petting your hair gently. Closing and opening your mouth, you tried to formulate a response, “Well, just y’know, got busy n stuff. Why’re you petting my hair?”   
  
Her hand retracted just as fast as you felt it on your head, “Oh sorry, it’s just y’know, really soft and pastel colored. Like, before I could tell that you had hair, and that it was light colored, but now I can see the layers of pastel colors. It’s really pretty.” Peering down, she also peered into your face with a curious expression before nodding to herself, “And your eyes, I can see the silvery blue color of your eyes and a clear film over them.”   
  
You hummed, “It’s fine if you pet my hair, I really don’t care, it’s kinda comfy for me. And the film is my contact, to make sure that I can see without having to constantly adjust my glasses. But, why is that so puzzling to you?” She only chuckled softly and gave you a curious look, “Didn’t you know, before I could just barely see your face, it was like you had some kind of white-filmy mask over your skin. Now I can see the slight pink flush of your cheeks and everything! It’s fuckin awesome!”   
  
You only laughed at her excitement at this learning experience. But, that calmed down soon as you remembered what you had to do, “Hey, Vris, do you know anything about snakes and eight balls being related? Or any humans previously on Alternia?”   
  
Vriska paused, her large flop of her flying in the wind of the open hive walls, “Hmm, snakes and eight balls? Well, there was this one thing about another species but there’s very little on it, so I don’t think it’d be much help currently. But, the human thing is kinda funny. There were records that I made Sollux get for me of course, on a revolution about 15 sweeps ago. In it, there was a name mentioned with, ‘Joey.’ As you can tell, not a very troll-like name so it was puzzling.”   
  
You held your hands together gently and twisted your mouth into a curious frown, “Huh, 15 sweeps, that’s, with my other friends. Is something happening with them I wonder.” Swaying backwards, you felt yourself land against Vriska’s chest which only caused the tall troll to chuckle, “Maybe you should check on them? It sounds like the best course of action. Or, maybe you should look for that little adventurous human. It all, depends, on you.” 

Gritting your teeth, you tried to think of a reason for why a human would be transported to Alternia. For now though, the best course of action would probably have to be asking your friends about this Joey character. “Alright, but Vriska. Since life has seemed to stay the same, I’m assuming the revolution didn’t work.”   
  
Vriska shook her head, threading her fingers together, “No, the empress was brought back and along with the Grand Highblood, ended up ending it themselves. Please don’t tell me you are gonna try and fix this yourself.”   
  
You sheepishly smiled at her, “Well, I don’t want my friends in danger so, I guess I’m making sure a revolution wins.” She stared at you, blinking, before realizing something, “Let me get you some supplies, and I’ll keep in touch alright? Check in at about ten nights in, okay?”   
  
Following behind her like a lost puppy, you nodded, “Right, ten nights. I got this.” Vriska set a bag in your hands and pat your head again, “You’ve got this. Now go, before spider mom gets angry.” You nodded, feeling a rip open behind you as you closed your eyes and imagined past Alternia.    
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Feeling your eyes peel open, you heaved a deep breath and picked yourself up. Soft grass was beneath your fingers as you looked around. Colors splashed in your eyes as you looked over the Alternian skyline. Standing up, you began to walk towards the nearest cityline, noticing the familiar hive outlines of Thrasthrust, specifically, the Outglut.    
  
The joy of being back and being able to see your friends again ended quite shortly as your body tilted forwards, and you began tumbling down the hill towards the city. Your body slammed against an alley wall and you fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Your vision blinked in and out as the pain in your body throbbed, something wet was against your head, and you assumed it was blood.   
  
There was a loud, conjoined, “HoNk!” from behind you as you fell into unconsciousness. Before it all faded to black, you saw the brief form of two masked trolls coming towards you. 


	2. Of Honks And Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baizli and Barzum try to get assistance from Chahut, but someone else follows.

Your names are, BARZUM and BAIZLI SOLEIL, and right now, you are stressed beyond belief. Your lusus-figure had been gone for a while, you both missed them dearly, even if it was hard to convey. But, here they laid in front of you, battered and bruised. That was not very funny of them.   
  


It was like a really cruel trick! They disappeared and came back injured so it just worries you more. Your other half was pacing back and forth, trying to calm herself down, “BARZUM DID YOU CONTACT CHAHUT MAENAD.” You flinched a little as Baizli was louder than usual.

Peeking at your friend/lusii’s form from the edge of the lounge plank, “yes i did Bazili, i told you twice she said she’s on her way.” A frown marred your face as you looked towards the figure on the couch. Their already pale skin was turning a sickly shade of green and they hadn’t even moved since they were brought to your hive. Your stomach twisted nervously, and you tried looking over their body for anything wrong, but there were only bruises and the covered wound on their head. 

There was so much blood when you two had first picked them up, that both of you were scared they wouldn’t be alive anymore. But, to your surprise, their chest had begun moving up and down signifying their status as still among the living. Cut from your thoughts, you looked towards the front door of your hive which had just been knocked on. It seemed your guest was here.   
  
You and Baizli stood and ran to the door, happy to have some help. Opening the door, you two flew towards your large mentor with no note towards the other two figures with her, “ChAhUt!!!!” Chahut chuckled, catching you in her larger arms. The other two figures shared a glance before looking towards Chahut.    
  
The smaller one spoke first, “Chahut is this who called you?” Baizli turned your eyes towards the smaller one and looked at her. She was an indigo who was clutching onto Chahut’s pant leg. You two clambered up onto Chahut shoulders as she kneeled before the indigo blood, “Little Blue, meet the Soleil twins. Barzum, Baizli, this is my friend Amisia Erehned. Be nice to her.”   
  
You shared a look and nodded, “NiCe tO mEEt yOu AMisia.” You ended sort of sloppily but that was Baizli’s fault for shouting too much occasionally. Your other half sent you a look that gave you the sense she blamed you for it, but you didn’t really care much. Amisia looked at you in wonder, her eyes wandering between you and her other half. Ah, this again.   
  
Before the little indigo could speak, the other stepped forward. It was a jade-blood woman who also looked at you in wonder. It seemed you two were stars today. She spoke, and her voice was velvety, “Chahut, you didn’t say you knew a mutated troll! Are you two of one mind but have two bodies? How’d you survive this long, a lusus would never take you!”    
  
You were uncomfortable with the questioning, which caused Baizli to hiss slowly. As if sensing your agitation, Chahut stepped in, “Jade-blood, this is not the moment. I can answer your questions for later. For now, we have to listen to what the twins need.”    
  
Happily, you sat back and fiddled with your fingers, “it’s our lusus, Chahut. we found them in Outglut and they were really injured.” Baizli nodded, chiming in on her own accord, “YEA AND THERE WAS A LOT OF BLOOD. WE MIGHT HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP LATER. IT'S VERY RED.” That caused the two new trolls to pause with a small screech. The Jade blood looked at you two, “Did you say it was red?”   
  
Baizli nodded, making a wide circle with her hands, “YEA AND IT WAS SPLATTERED AGAINST THE WALL LIKE THIS MUCH.” This seemed to worry the jade blood more, which Chahut noticed as she picked up her pace. Amisia was sitting in her hands and you and your other half were on her shoulders.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, you arrived at the main area of the bottom floor of your hive. There, on the lounge plank, laid the person of everyone’s concern. But, to your surprise, they stared back at everyone with their icy blue eyes.   
  
“AHHHH YOU’RE AWAKE!!!” That was Baizli, as she jumped from Chahut’s shoulder onto your lusus’ chest. They let out a small, “oof,” before their head fell back against the lounge plank and they groaned. You rushed over, trying to calm yourself down, “bazili, c’mon. They’re still hurt y’know.”   
  
Baizli reluctantly jumped off of their body and wandered towards you and your other companions. She stood to your side and clutched your hand harshly. You didn’t make a sound other than a low purr. Your lusus/friend on the other hand was starting to sit back up. This caused the jade blood to blur forward to their side.   
  
“Are you okay? What happened? Where does it hurt? Do you want to come back to the caverns?” her questions were going a mile a minute, and the other in the conversation didn’t seem to mind. They just chuckled and shook their head, “Bronya, slow down. I’m alright. A little head injury isn’t gonna stop me y’know.”    
  
Bronya, you had finally gotten a name to her face, just sighed in exasperation. “I still wanna take you back to the caverns. You scared us y’know! Disappearing for so long. Shame on you, the grubs missed you.” Your lusus/friend only chuckled and shook their head, “I understand Bronya. But I gotta stay with Barzum and Baizli, they’re my main concerns y’know.”    
  
Then, you were suddenly under scrutiny by Bronya. Baizli clutched your hand tight and you shivered slightly as she walked over. She paused in front of your face and peered down at you, light flecks of jade in her eyes. She was getting close to adulthood. 

Curiously, she peered into your eye and mask and then into your other half’s eye and mask. Humming to herself, she patted at your cheeks and then turned back to your shared friend, “Why, they could come with us! Karaoke would love some new friends.”    
  
That caused Chahut to intervene, “Maybe not, Jade Blood. The twins here have been getting Clown church sermons recently, and they can’t be missin out on that.” Amisia also looked like she wanted to say something and then, she blurted it out, “Plus you can’t just hide away the Alien like that! Their friends deserve to see them again!”   
  
Bronya only chuckled, patting Amisia’s head in a way someone would comfort a grub, “Well, Amisia, I’m not hiding them away, I’ll be taking care of them with the other Jades and then they can go back out.” Then she turned to Chahut, “Miss Maenad, you said you were teaching them Clown Sermons, yes? How about we compromise. Baizli and Barzum will come with me and our shared friend to the caverns until our friend is well enough to travel. Then, they can join you back in your sermons. Does that sound like a good compromise?”    
  
Chahut stared her down and the two kept a flame between them. Suddenly, Chahut stepped back with a hearty chuckle, “Such a stubborn Jade. That’s a good quality. Come along, Amisia. We’ll see our friend again soon.” Chahut waved to your lusus/friend and they waved back. After the two had left, they shakily stood which caused Bronya to run over and sling their arm across her shoulder. She pushed them gently back onto the couch.   
  
“You shouldn’t be walking, your ankles are fractured and broken. Let me call someone to help, alright? Just, stay here with the twins,” Bronya’s voice was stern and had an air of finalization. The suggestion in the middle was no longer a suggestion, it was a confirmation of her doing. Your lusus/friend looked like they wanted to stay something, but their hand drooped and they relented.   
  
You and Baizli scrambled over to them as Bronya left to make the call. They brightened at seeing you two and motioned for you to join them on the lounge plank. There you two sat as your lusus/friend shared tales of their home and other friends. They had such an interesting life, compared to yours at least.   
  
Time seemed to fly by in their company, and soon enough you heard Bronya knocking on the entrance frame. Looking towards her, you saw a wide-eyed lanky jade blood troll. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is, LANQUE BOMBYX, and you are staring face to face with a ghost. For the first time in perigrees, your friend was sitting before you and it felt like you were looking at them anew. They genuinely looked happy, sitting with the mutated troll on their lap. But, you realized, you could also see little divots in their cheeks as they smiled that close eyed smile at the young trolls.   
  
Slowly, you approached, which alerted the alien of your presence. They looked towards you with bright, silver blue eyes, before they lit up in glee. “Lanque! You’re alright! Oh I’m so happy for that,” they shifted the troll/s off of their lap before motioning for you to sit beside them.   
  
You took up their offer and carefully placed yourself down beside them. They looked towards you with curious eyes, “Are you alright, Lanque? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Chuckling, you ruffled their hair, feeling the soft fibers under your hand. “Well, I believed I was staring right at one, but I guess I was wrong,” you smiled at them and they grinned back.   
  
As they spoke again, you continued to pet their head, “Ghosts don’t have feet, Lanque. Clearly, as I sit before you and tap my combat boots against the ground, I have feet.” You laughed a full belly laugh this time before looking back at them, “Gog, what happened to you? You disappeared for a sweep for all that’s above and controlling!”   
  
That seemed to make them pause, looking from Bronya to you to the twin troll and back to you. Something seemed to pass by their face, “A-A Sweep?  _ I was off by a sweep!”  _ You could barely hear the last part they muttered, but chose to place it in a for later file in your think pan. Consideration of their quirky tendencies could wait.   
  
Bronya nodded from across the floor, “Yes, a sweep. We can discuss what you missed when we get back to the caverns. Baizli, Barzum, come follow me. Lanque, grab them.” You nodded and swooped your friend into your arms, causing them to screech and grip onto your clothes. They pressed their face fearfully into your shoulder and yelled out, “Warn me next time!”   
  
You laughed, and could hear Bronya chuckling. Shaking your head, you pat their back gently, “There there. See it as payback for leaving us in the dark for so long.” And with that, you both stayed silent. There was little sound coming from your friend, which caused you to frown and look at them as you walked.   
  
Carefully peeling their head back from their shoulder, you looked into two closed eyes. They had fallen asleep. How cute. Placing their head back onto your shoulder, you continued walking. The twin troll was up ahead chatting Bronya’s ear off, who looked happy as could be to be talking to another young troll similar to Karako.    
  
Eventually, and with a couple close calls with drones, you arrived back at the caverns. The sun was coming up slowly behind your traveling group, which meant you had to get inside as soon as possible. Bronya walked towards you before noticing the slower breathing of your friend. She sighed knowingly before motioning for you to follow.   
  
With a bit of delay, you trailed after her. Where was she taking you? There would be no way you could get to any of your rooms without being seen by the other jades. Unless? But his room was way too messy to contribute for three new additions.   
  
Still, to your surprise, Bronya brought your group up to Karako’s room. Knocking on the door, she listened intently for the faint honking that signified Karako was there. All at once, you heard one long honk, which meant Karako was annoyed. Wonderful. Maybe seeing new people would help him out of his stoop.   
  
Bronya only shook her head and nudged open the door, “Karako you know I only leave for good reason. Plus, you sneak out sometimes so don’t act innocent.” The not-so-innocent face of the slightly taller purple blood looks towards you. He had grown so much, and missed so many things. His eyes darted from Bronya to the twins and you.    
  
“Honk! Honk!” ooo he was excited alright. He bumbled over towards you and looked at the twins. They waved in tandem at him and he excitedly waved back with a few more honks. They only giggled and honked back which made him give them a toothy grin. It seems that clowns always hit it off well together.    
  
Karaoke turned his gaze towards you and gapped at your shoulder. After staring for a bit he looked from you to the alien, “honk?” You only chuckled and shook them gently, “Hun, it’s time to wake up, we're at the caverns.”   
  
They grumbled a bit, and slapped at your face a tiny bit before their lids cracked open slightly. Looking towards you then around them, they relaxed realizing they were somewhere they remembered. “Lanque, who’s room are we in?” their voice was groggy, and slightly deeper as they yawned interminably.   
  
Patting their head again, you gave them a look, “Why, dear, we are in Karako’s room!” They paused for a minute, picking their body up and swiveling around before their eyes landed on the clown before them. They laughed happily and reached their arms out for them. This caused Karako to let out a large string of honks and greedily grab at the alien’s hands.   
  
Gently setting your friend onto the lounge plank covered in Faygo, you stood and dusted off their clothes before following Bronya out. She wanted them to re-convene before she told the alien what had happened. It might be a bit surprising for them.   
  
Bronya grabbed your shoulder, her claws slightly digging into it, “Lanque, please don’t tell them about anything outside the cavern. They can figure that out when they leave.” Your nose twitched and a low growl grew in your throat, “Why, because you can’t confirm any of my “facts”?”    
  
She hissed back before sighing, “Just. Don’t Lanque. Trust me.” Sighing, you rubbed your hand down your face. “Alright, but that means I get to go out tonight. Deal?” you stuck your hand out and Bronya reluctantly shook it, “Deal.” 


End file.
